geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazen
Crazen is an extremely skilled 240Hz American player in Geometry Dash. He is known for beating several Extreme Demons such as ZAPHKIEL, Plasma Pulse III, and Digital Descent, and for the verification of the XL Artificial Ideology rebirth, Calculator Core. After recently getting unbanned, Crazen is currently #4 on the stats viewer, above Kainite (#5) and below Rainstorm (#3). He is also infamous for attempting to steal and verify Bloodlust and making good progress on his own Low Detail Mode copy without permission from Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkkZls9I59w This created quite a lot of controversy within the community. He has also sparked controversy from occasionally hacking levels and passing them off as legit, for instance, Titan Complex, where his completion video for the said level was exposed by Gabs for having visible cuts. On September 8, 2019, Crazen beat Bloodlust. The completion has been described as quite comedic because he managed to do so on an attempt where he was in a voice-call and was constantly being distracted by intentional loud noises throughout the attempt.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T25b2JRiDk0 On October 5, 2019, Crazen completed the current top 1 demon, Zodiac.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpQNyN_pEnQ&t=222s Levels Unrated Levels * 65 * 8bitryan * ABP 240Hz - A fixed version of A Bizarre Phantasm for 240Hz users. * Abyssal Vortex * Artificial Ascent ld - A Low Detail version of Artificial Ascent. * Autism Challenge 1 * Autism Challenge 10 * Autism Challenge 11 * Autism Challenge 12 * Autism Challenge 16 * Autism Challenge 17 * Autism Challenge 18 * Autism Challenge 2 * Autism Challenge 3 * Autism Challenge 4 * Autism Challenge 6 * Autism Challenge 7 * Autism Challenge 8 * Autism Challenge 9 * Autism Processing * Bloodbath * Bloodbath Crack x10 - Crack's part in Bloodbath ten times in a row. * Bloodbath Nerfed - A slightly nerfed version of Bloodbath. * Bloodlust 240Hz - A fixed version of Bloodlust for 240Hz users. * Bloodlust gay combi * Buffed DI * Cant Let Go Wave * CC Challenge * Centipede Reloaded * Comboned * Coral Cave SpeedEdit * DefThrow Challenge - A challenge level meant for DefThrow. * Devil Vortex x3 * Dimension X * Down Bass * EndLevel Challenge - A challenge level meant for EndLevel. * Falling Up Challenge * Feel Good * Fixed Hitbox Fun * Innards Copy - A copyable of INNARDS. * Insomnia x4 - Insomnia four times in a row. * Jumper Wave * Landos Summer Break * MetaManZ Challenge - A challenge level for MetaManZ. * my part in mc4 * Mystic * plasma pulse III - A fixed version of Plasma Pulse III for 240Hz users. * potato chips * Restart Layout * Retention 144Hz ver - A fixed version of Retention for 144Hz users. * Riot Challenge - A challenge level meant for Riot. * SUBVERSIVE 240Hz - A fixed version of ___ for 240Hz users. * Subversive 75Hz - A fixed version of Subversive for 75Hz users. * Supreme Wave - A difficult wave challenge level. * Time Machine Wave * Trembler WIP * UDM 144Hz * Unnerfed Gamma - The original, unnerfed version of Gamma. * Wave Racer Upcoming Levels * Sinister Incision - A collaboration between Yoshikawa, Isane, Unigeny, Lime, ItsHybrid, and Kllnex. It is a remake of Night Terrors. It is currently set to be verified by Crazen. * Void Wave * Wasureta - The sequel to Kowareta. It is currently set to be verified by Technical49. Canceled/Deleted Levels * BloodLust LDM - A Low Detail Mode copy of Bloodlust with some nerfed parts. It has since been replaced with Knobbelboy's copy, which he is still working on via his rated version. Controversy * He tried to verify Bloodlust by himself once. This became a big drama, essentially splitting the community in two, but eventually, Crazen gave it back to Knobbelboy. * He took Low Death to verify because he was overwhelmed with it being a meme and wanted to do a legitimate verification, as well as receiving a shirt distributed by KrmaL that says "Verify Low Death". He called it "Buffed High Life", before eventually dropping it. * He was at one point #1 on the Pointercrate Demon List stats viewer for about one hour before being overtaken by Technical49, whom he has been battling for said position with recently. * Crazen was banned from the Official Demon list when he admitted to hacking Titan Complex. His six-month ban ended on December 11, 2019. He was placed #4 on the stats viewer, above nSwish and below Rainstorm. * According to Crazen, he re-beat Titan Complex in 35 attempts. Trivia * He is the first player to legitimately complete Spacial Rend after its verification. * His first Extreme Demon, Cataclysm, was beaten on December 25, 2017. It was the same day he got his 240Hz monitor. * After getting a 240Hz monitor, he beat Cataclysm, Bloodbath, Aftermath, and Breakout, all in less than a week. * He is the first player to beat Kowareta (which is stated to be the hardest medium-length Demon) legitimately. * He almost fluked Zodiac from 75%, crashing at 97% (which was also his worst fail on the level). If he would have likely beaten the level on the said attempt, he would have achieved the biggest fluke ever done on the level, as it is currently from 79% by American player Ozzy612. Videos References Category:Players